fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 21
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 21: Land Of Ambition that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFO102zikEQ {Las Vegas, Macin Foods', 3:00PM} Candice tells Lilith to go with her to the mall to shop for new decorations for the restaurant. "Do you think Damien will do okay running the restaurant by himself for a while?" Asked Lilith. "I'm sure he will be delighted to do so." Replied Candice with happiness, they then go to Damien who lives in the same vicinity as them, to ask him if he'd like to watch over the restaurant for a while. "Sure, I'd love to. Thank you Candice, I won't let you down." Said Damien, excited to be in charge for a while. "Alright, we'll be back later then." Addressed Candice and leaves with Lilith. {Blazer's Mansion, Dispatch Room, 3:15PM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtlSPsQnDO4 Blazer had arrived from the company early since he finished the rest of his assignments, he wanted to make a phone call to Sierra who he had heard had left home early due to her not feeling well. "Hayward residence, may I ask who is calling?" Asked DeliaPhone. "Oh, I'm Blazer Aristo, I wanted to speak to Sierra to ask how she is doing." Said BlazerPhone. "Ah alright, I'll tell Sierra then." Addressed DeliaPhone, she then takes the phone to Sierra and explains to her that it is Blazer. "Blazer hello." Said SierraPhone. "Hi Sierra, I was worried. I heard you were not feeling well so that is why I called." Explained Blazer who was very worried, on the phone to Sierra. "Oh, well I'm better now, thanks for calling. I'm sorry but I must go, bye." Addressed Sierra and hangs up on Blazer, he was a little shocked at her hanging up on him, but ignores it since he feels something for her. "Well then, I should go to the mall to buy somethings for the event I plan to organize for the company, here at my mansion." Said Blazer to himself, he then gets ready to leave to the mall. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Hw95nIoyoM {Las Vegas, Oliver's City Mall, Mini Decorations Store, 3:50PM} Candice and Lilith are seen walking around the mall looking for the perfect decorations for the restaurant. "What about these?" Asked Lilith who was holding an elegant yellow cloth for tables. "I'm not sure, we could also take these neon ones." Suggested Candice, holding the neon cloths. At that moment they saw some really nice blue ones, and went to see them. "These are perfect!" Exclaimed Lilith. "We need about thirty of them." Said Candice, she looked at the price and it was just barely in their budget. They then go to the counter to buy them, Candice notices the person in front of them buying a large number of party supplies, it is Blazer. "I'd like all of this please, and wrap them up carefully." Addressed Blazer with arrogance, once the cashier is done and he turns around to leave the mini decorations store he notices his sister Candice and the one he framed for Marcus' death. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g56v-GOOiUs "Ah, why if it isn't the murderer? And Candice, my my, look at you forgiving the killer of your boyfriend." Ridiculed Blazer, Candice tries to slap him but he stops her by grabbing her hand violently. "I wouldn't dare." Said Blazer with aggression. "You are a cold hearted bastard, Blazer. Lilith was proved to be innocent." Explained Candice with anger. "I have never killed anyone, and I will not permit you to dirty my name, Blazer." Said Lilith defending her honor. Blazer then turns away from them as if they are not of his economic class. "I frankly don't care, both of you are nothing but low classed trash." Ridiculed Blazer as he walks away from them. Candice still is offended by the words of her brother who denies her, Lilith comforts her telling her he is not worth her tears. {Mansion Of The Hayward's, Avalon and Sierra's Room, 8:00PM} As soon as Avalon gets home he goes to see Sierra and tell her that Blazer wishes to throw a motivation party for the company at his mansion. "Really? But why, I feel that there is no need for such." Explained Sierra who wants to not be near Blazer to avoid falling in love with him, as the more time she spends with him, the more she feels attached to him. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Fan Fiction